emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7280 (2nd September 2015)
Plot Jimmy says his goodbyes to Mill Cottage and drives up the street to Victoria Cottage. Gabby is annoyed that she will have to share a room with Angelica in the new house. Lawrence phones Bernice and invites her to lunch to try and make it up for yesterday. Tracy suggest to Finn that they burn the giant canvasses with pictures of Val on them from the funeral. Finn is shocked that Eric has gone into work. Paul talks to David about Eric and David tells him that he fears that he may do something stupid. Connor turns up at Home Farm battered and bruised and tells Lawrence that he was beaten up for being gay. Lawrence helps him clear up. Aaron buys a new phone so that Andy doesn't realise that he was the last one to phone Katie. Chas tells Aaron that Andy needs a friend more than ever today as it is Katie's birthday. Jimmy struggles to fit all of his possessions into Victoria Cottage. Lawrence clears Connor's face up and gives him £300, to put a deposit on a flat in an area where gay people are accepted. Paul, Rodney, David and Alicia agrees to an intervention on Eric's behalf. Sarah and Andy go horse ridding in memory of Katie whilst Bernice arrives at Home Farm for she and Lawrence's meal and asks Lawrence if he is gay. PC Stone arrives at Home Farm enquiring about Connor after he made a statement to the police saying Lawrence beat him up for refusing to sleep with him. The intervention isn't successful and tells them that they all killed Val in some way. PC Stone asks Lawrence why there are bloodied tissues in the bin and protests him innocence as Robert arrives back from Europe. Andy and Sarah arrive back from horse ridding after Andy falls off, and they go for a drink in the pub with Debbie. Andy appreciates it when Aaron tells him about how he felt after Jackson's death. David, Alicia, Diane, Priya and Amba say goodbye to Paul as he returns to Portugal. Lawrence breaks down in front of Robert and tells him that he would rather die than go back to prison. Robert tells Lawrence that Connor is a chancer and he believes him. Cast Regular Cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest Cast *Connor - Rob Mallard *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Mill Cottage - Gardens' *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and office *The Grange - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Final appearance of Mathew Bose as Paul Lambert. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes